A Day of Adventures
by domenickbar
Summary: Baron Corbin and his girlfriend Emma decide to go outside for an adventure! Where will they go? And what will happen? Read this story to find out!


A Day of Adventures

(Hey guys! Do you think I should upload stories weekly? I probably won't be able to post them daily. I'm not sure though. Maybe every other day. Or maybe just whenever I can upload stories! Write me a review of this story and tell me when I should upload also!)

Baron rolled his eyes as his beautiful girlfriend Emma skipped down the sidewalk in the snow. They both wrestled for the WWE, which obviously was how they met. And they were happy to be dating each other.

"Babe, it's the middle of winter. Stop skipping or you're gonna fall!" Baron was protective Emma. He loved her so much and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Emma looked back at him. "Oh, stop! You're overreacti-WOAH!" Baron couldn't help to chuckle when Emma slipped on the ice and fell, but he immediately bent over and helped her up.

"Yeah, you're right Emma. I'm definitely overreacting," Baron said sarcastically. Emma brushed off her pants and lightly punched him. "Shut up, you jerk! I'll admit though, I am lucky to have a great boyfriend like you. Thanks for helping me up."

Baron smiled. "You're welcome. So, I was thinking. The movie theater is a few streets away. Wanna walk there and see a movie?" "Sure, why not? I bet there are some good movies playing." The couple then walked a few streets until they got to the movie theater.

"Ooooh, Baron, there are so many good movies to choose from! But, I think I wanna see The Mutants of the Lost City!" "Baron scratched his chin. "That looks cool, but I'd rather see The Seattle Murders. I heard it's the best scary movie of this year." Emma looked at her boyfriend, and then back at the screen that showed all the movies that the theater was playing. "Yeah, that one does look good too. Let's see that one."

Baron and Emma then bought tickets to The Seattle Murders. They each got a bucket of popcorn and a large drink. After the movie, which they both enjoyed, Emma suggested that they go to park and play in the snow. Baron happily agreed, hoping that he'd be able to hit a wrestling move on her in the snow.

After several minutes, the couple reached the park. They walked around for a bit, admiring the beautiful white snow and the tall trees surrounding them. After talking for a while about all kinds of stuff, Baron started to think about a movie that he could hit on Emma.

 _What move could I hit on her? Let's see. Since we're in public, I should probably choose wisely. Umm… Deep Six? No, I could slip and fall. End of Days? No, that would probably hurt. Big boot? Nah, it wouldn't be funny. Chokeslam backbreaker? Nope, that'd probably hurt too….. I got it! A suplex!_

"Hey Emma?" "Yeah?" "Turn around. I think you still have some snow on you from earlier when you fell on the sidewalk. Emma turned around, not knowing that Baron was about to hit her with a suplex into the snow.

Corbin was happy to realize that they were standing in a completely snow-covered area. As Emma stood with her back facing Baron, she watched the snowflakes fall from the sky like leaves off tree.

Suddenly, she felt Baron wrap his arms around her waist. "Baron! What are you doing?" He then lifted Emma up off the ground and slowly fell back into the snow, playfully throwing Emma behind him.

After Baron hit the suplex, he started laughing. He then got up with a big grin on his face. But, he immediately stopped smiling after he heard Emma crying. Baron quickly kneeled and put his hands on Emma's arm. She was crying with her hands covering her face.

"Emma, I'm so sorry! I didn't think suplexing you in the snow would hurt that bad! Please don't be mad at me." Emma sat up and wiped away her tears. "How did you not think that would hurt?! Sure, we're in snow, but Baron, it's only a few inches high! Of course it was gonna hurt! You honestly irritate me sometimes, dude."

Baron looked down in shame. "I know I do, babe. I'm so freaking stupid. How can I make I make it up to you?" He helped Emma up off the ground. "Take me to the store and buy me some flowers and a candy bar." So, Baron and Emma walked to the store. They walked in and Baron found an aisle with groups of flowers, each wrapped in a paper bouquet. He grabbed one with several blue flowers.

Then, while walking to the checkout line, Baron made sure to grab a Snickers bar before he paid for the flowers. After he paid for everything, the couple left the store. Emma was happy that she had a loving boyfriend who'd buy her stuff just to make her happy.

"Baron, I love you so much. I love that you care about me and buy me stuff to make me happy. I couldn't ask for a better guy to be my boyfriend than you, babe. I don't ever want us to stop dating. Promise me we'll get married and have kids someday."

Baron smiled. "I love you too, Emma. And I promise you that someday, we'll get married and have kids." Emma smiled back and held Baron's hand. "Good. That's all I want."


End file.
